I Was A Secret
by Skylieboo
Summary: She was the secret. Everyone's secret, Dumbledore's secret, Her parent's secret, nobody really knew who she was. She didn't even know who she was until she got her letter to Hogwarts, it unveil's secrets and truth, but she see's it as a new beginning. You never know what a new year at Hogwarts will bring so come on and see what it brings for Olivia Rose. (Eventual DracoXoc)
1. Prologue

**HARRY POTTER YEEAAAHHH! Kay so I am soooo super and utterly obsessed with Harry Potter because it is an amazing book series and the movies are soooooooo good! So I'm making a fanfiction! I'm really excited about this so I really hope you guys like it and dont for get to Review! I love you guys sooooo much!**

* * *

The air was foggy, which was very unusual for such a place as Privet drive, you could hear the distant bark of dogs and the steady flap of an…..owl's wings? Then all of a sudden out of the blue, an older man appeared out of the trees. He had white hair that matched his white beard, which both ended at the same place, half-moon glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and he was wearing a dark blue robe that ended just at his feet and a matching dark blue cap that looked like something children would wear on Halloween.

The man was the one and only Albus Dumbledore. Albus walked to the middle of the somewhat silent street pulling out a device that looked like what a muggle would call a pen, but it was something much more than a pen. Albus held his 'pen' up in front of himself and clicked open the cap and just as quick as he pulled it out the luminesont bulbs of the street lights had disappeared and where contained inside the 'pen'. He did all of this as a black and grey tabby cat had watched him.

As Albus had put away his what seemed to be ordinary pen he heard a soft meow coming from the street corner. He looked over and saw the black and grey tabby looking at him and he smiled and spoke.

"I should have known you would be here" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Professor McGonagall" It had looked like the cat had given Albus Dumbledore a sly smile, but that's impossible…..Cats can't smile.

Just before the Hogwarts headmasters eyes the once harmless tabby had morphed into an older women who went by the name of Minerva McGonagall. She was dressed in the same type of clothing as Albus was, a dark green robe that ended at her ankles so she wouldn't drag it across the ground and a big black witch's hat with a feather sprouting out of it. Minerva also had small round eyes that hid behind the circular glasses that resided on the bridge of her nose, and mousey brown hair that was always in a bun on the top of her head.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore" she answered walking over to stand beside her colleague. As they had walked forward Minerva couldn't help it but spring a question on Albus. "Are the rumor's true, Albus?" She asked anxiously. Dumbledore looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"I'm afraid so Professor" He paused, McGonagall looked like she was going to throw up. "The good and the bad" Minerva looked worriedly up at her Headmaster.

"And the children?"

"Hagrid is bringing them"

"Do you think it is wise, to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Ah, Professor I would trust Hagrid with my life" Dumbledore answered without looking at her as they stopped walking in front of a house on Privet Drive.

There then was the noise of a fog horn being set off. The two Hogwarts Professor's looked up to the skies and saw a bright white light heading for them. There was a loud screeching noise that the flying motor bike landed on the tarmac and stopped in front of the two professors. The giant, who was known as Hagrid, on the motor bike stopped the bike, took off his goggles and smiled at the professor's standing in front of each other.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall" He said while he got off the bike grunting and holding on to the packages that where strapped to his chest.

"No problems I trust Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Not at all sir, they fell asleep right as we were flying over Bristol" He said happily as he gazed down at the two children lying in his arms asleep. He brought them forth and placed the first into professor Dumbledore's arms. "Try not to wake 'em" He told his colleges.

"Albus, do you really think it's safe? Leaving the two of them with these people? I've watched them all day; they're the worst sort of muggles imaginable!" Minerva worried as they walked to the front door of 4 Privet Drive. "They really are-"

"The only family he has" Dumbledore told his friend as he tried to reason with him but it seems like his mind was made up already.

"This boy will be famous, they both will. There won't be a child in our world who won't know their names." Minerva told Albus as they stopped at the front door and stared down at the young boy in Albus' arms.

"Exactly, he's far better off growing up away from all of that. The girl too, but she will be a secret between the three of us, understood?" Albus asked his friends and they both nodded hesitantly. "Until they are ready"

Albus bent over and placed the little boy gently on the front porch of 4 Privet drive, Hagrid started to tear up and sniffle at the thought of not seeing the young boy for many years.

"There, there Hagrid. It's not really goodbye after all" Dumbledore told Hagrid and he nodded quickly and whipped the tears out of his eyes. Dumbledore then placed a letter on the baby wrapped in blankets and said his finale goodbyes.

"Good luck, Harry Potter" and with that the three adults walked back down the street to the motor bike, Hagrid flew to the next location and the two professor's apparated.

The next location where the girl was meant to live was a small little town outside of London; the family she would be staying with had a child of their own and was expecting another in a few months. Dumbledore had thought this would be the perfect place for her considering the children.

Unlike when they dropped off Harry, there was little talk but still the worrying look on Minerva's face and the sobbing Hagrid. They gently placed the baby on the front door mat and put a letter with her and left.

When the family came to the door they were surprised and disappointed. They didn't want to take care of another's baby because they couldn't, but they so graciously decided to keep the baby. Little did the family know (well before reading the letter) that this baby had also escaped death only hours before they found her.

Now, 10 years later this girl is being treated worse and worse with each passing year, that is until the day she discovers her full potential.

* * *

**PROLOGUE DONE! Sooooo I hope you guys like it and please please pleas PLEASE review! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1: 10 years later

**NEW CHAPTER WITHIN THE FIRST FEW HOURS OF THE PROLOGUE BEING UPLOADED YEEEAAAHHH! He's the first offical chapter its pretty long so I hope you guys like it! I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling stiff from the beating I received the night before. I can't help it, I just get so angry and blow my top which gets me into severe trouble.

I shuffled out of bed and headed over to my box of clothes and picked out a pair of jeans that where too small for me so they were basically Capri's, a black t-shirt and an over sized dark green button up. I lived up in the attic, my parents told me I lived up there because that's where trolls belong. Lovely people, right? I dragged myself over to the dirty and cracked mirror beside my couch cushion bed and pulled a hair brush threw my dark black hair.

A lot of people hate their appearance, especially when they get into their teens, but I loved the way I looked. I looked different from my whole family; I had dark black hair where I swear that if you look at it in the right light it looks like it has tints of blue and was very long, with dark forest green eyes. My family on the other hand had honey blonde hair and brown eyes, they were also very tall and….well bulky, me on the other hand am very short and thin, probably from all the meals I miss. At least I didn't look like my family.

"OLIVIA JANE ROSE! GET UP!" My mother yelled and I rolled my eyes and rushed down stairs. I walked into our green living room and stood straightly in front of my mother and father, trying to be as polite as possible. My mother and father sat on the sofa and my older sister sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels as my younger sister tried to get the remote out of her hands to change it to my little pony.

"You called?" I asked with a blank face. I've learnt in my year getting pushed around by my parents and siblings that it's best not to show any emotion because they can and will punish you for it, speaking from experience. My mother stepped up and walked towards the kitchen and I followed her, usually when one or both of my parents brought me into a different room it was to either beat me or tell me something important, but I didn't understand they usually leave me alone on the weekends.

"We have company coming over tonight, old friends of your father and mine are coming over and I need you to be on your best behavior and –" My mother started but I interrupted her.

"Do whatever you and father say, serve you all with no back talk, and stay in my room the rest of the night. We've done this before, I kinda understand now." I said smirking at the end as my mother's eyes shone with fury.

She stepped forward and I lifted my hand to try and block the hit that was coming but instead she grabbed my fingers and twisted them all the way back. I grunted loudly and bit back a scream as my eyes watered and I looked up at my mother's cold dark eyes.

"Would you like to try that again?" She asked me getting up in my face as I shook my head. "I thought so, now you will do as I say and start to prepare a fillet fish dinner, understood?" I nodded as she released my hand and stomped out of the kitchen.

The first thing I did was re-position my fingers, which hurt really bad by the way, and I then taped them together. Then I started the fillet fish dinner, I've made it before, not a lot before but a few times. I had all the ingredients except the fish so I would have to go to the market for that. I walked back into the living room and stood in front of my parents until they looked up.

"What do you want?" My father asked.

"I need to get some fish for dinner, I need money and to go to the market." I said quietly. My mother and father looked at me before they gave me some money and made me walk.

An hour and a half later I showed up at the market and walked to the fish stand, my parents gave me a few extra pounds by accident, but what would they know? I'm the one who does all the shopping and cooking and cleaning. I wondered around the stands and shops for a bit until somebody started to speak to me.

"Oh my! You've grown up over the years haven't you?" I turned around with a raised eyebrow and saw a man. He was in his early 30's it looked like and had dark black hair and a beard that ended at his shoulders, he also had brown eyes that shone with an emotion that I've never seen.

"Um, excuse me? Do I know you?" I asked hesitantly. His smile dropped but he shook his head a little and the smile returned.

"Um, sorry you looked like someone I lost. Well I better be going have a good day ma'am." The man said and turned around and walked away briskly. I cocked my head to the side and turned back around to finish my shopping; I then paid and left to go home.

I had a few extra pounds so I bought myself a new book; I hid it as I walked to the kitchen and put it under the sink so nobody would find it.

Hours later my mother, father, sisters, and my mother and father's friends where sitting at the dinner table eating the food I made and talking and laughing as I prepared desert. I was making pudding and a souffle, when I finished I grabbed the souffle and walked out to the dining room and placed it on the table.

"Well, the little twat can cook. What a surprise" The women said as she, her husband, and my family laughed. I bit my cheeks out of anger and smiled bitterly as I left the room to get the pudding.

I grabbed the big bowl of pudding and headed back into the dining room but before I could put it on the table my older sister, Cecilia, got up and bumped into me, making me spill the pudding all over myself. I dropped the bowl to the ground as my family and their friends laughed at me and my pudding stain clothing.

I looked at their faces and felt my anger bubbling inside of me, my teeth where grinding against each other in anger and my fists where clenched. Why where they so cruel? What did I do? They deserved to be punished! In the flash of a second all I heard was the smashing of glass and the screams of my family members, all the windows smashed around me and everyone ducked for cover as I stood there feeling the anger diminish.

"SHE DID THAT! SHE TRIED TO KILL US!" Cecilia screamed as everyone surfaced from the table, she kept screaming things like 'she did it!' and 'she's a freak' and other things of that nature, how did I do this? How was this my fault? My parent's friends rushed out the door saying their goodbyes and driving away, my parents looked at me in pure hate and anger. I was a little bit afraid right now; I've never seen that look on my parent's faces before.

They walked towards me slowly and I backed away into the living room as they followed me. Once we were out of the same room as my sisters they dealt out my punishment, my father came forward and grabbed my hair and threw me into a nearby glass table. We'll that wasn't going to feel good in the morning.

My leg stung badly and I looked to see that it had a piece of glass stuck in it and was bleeding as where other places on my body. Then my parents came over and both started to kick and punch me, I couldn't help it but I screamed and begged them to stop but they kept at it.

It seemed like this went on forever before they both paused in their place and walked upstairs to their rooms. My father gave me one last brutal punch to the face and went to answer the door as I laid there with tears in my eyes, yeah that was going to be a black eye tomorrow.

I tried to crawl away from my monster family but my mother pushed me back down. My father came back after talking to our neighbor who was at the front door and he, my mother, and my sisters went upstairs to bed. Once I could lift myself, I dragged my beaten and bruised body up the stairs and into my attic where I plopped myself down on my bed.

"Ow." I said as I felt something hard hit my head. I sat up and got dressed in my PJ's careful not to move too much, it hurt my bruises to move. I looked at my bed where I saw a big hardcover book laying there and it wasn't the one I bought at the market.

I picked up the book in my hands and read over the front cover as I sat down on my bed. The cover of the book said 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' is this some kind of joke? What is this? I flipped the book over to read the biography and see what the book was about but instead there was a note taped on the back.

I hesitantly tore the note from the back, it was addressed to me. I never got any mail, I opened the note and it read.

_Olivia,_

_Sometimes you have to rely on yourself for answers. But a little help never hurt._

What was that supposed to mean? Who sent me this? Ugh, too many questions and beatings today. I turned off the overhead light in my room and turned on my bedside lamp that radiated barley any light; I opened the book and read the whole thing in one night.

It was so fascinating to read about, the book was about a so called school hidden in the country side. The school was for special children from the ages of 11 to 18, these children had special powers, they were witches and wizards. It was kinda of like a boarding school, there were 4 houses and in your first year you get placed into a house by a talking hat! I know its all fiction but it somehow made me have hope that I still had a little imagination even though I live a life where I had to grow up too quickly.

The next morning I woke up and headed straight for the shower, my parents only allowed me to shower every so often which in my opinion was revolting. I made sure to scrub my hair and body extra well, this also wasn't the first time I had seen my blood get washed down the drain. I then hopped out of the shower and got dressed in baggy jeans and a tank top and a long sleeved blue shirt.

I walked down stairs and checked the time. 7 in the morning, everyone will be getting up soon and thank the lord everyone will be out today. Mother and Father will be at work all day and Cecilia and my younger sister Leah will be going over to each of their friends' houses tonight. I quickly made breakfast as everyone came down stairs, they ate without saying anything and left without saying anything as well, they were all gone and out of the house by 8.

I was alone all day. I ran upstairs and grabbed the book about Hogwarts and put on my old beat up running shoes and jacket and ran as fast as I could to my secret hide out. When I was younger instead of handling my problems I would run away from them, there was a meadow a little way away from my house.

Once I got to the meadow I reread the book, I couldn't help it, it was such an amazing book.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded in the 10__th__ century by the world's greatest witches and wizards at the time, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Each of these founders where head of their own house in which students who showed certain traits where placed into._

_Each house looked for different traits in each of the students that attended the school, Gryffindor valued bravery, courage, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff valued hard workers, patience, justice and loyalty. Ravenclaw took kindly to those who were intelligent, creative, learners, and witty. Then Slytherin looked for those who were ambitious, cunning, leaders, and resourceful._

_Aside the fact that all the founders ran the school one didn't not favor the way things where run, Salazar Slytherin was dead set on only allowing pure blood wizards (both wizarding parents) into the school, thereby making it a rule that no muggleborn wizards (both muggle parents) were allowed to attend._

_All the other founders objected is notion, especially Godric Gryffindor and this is believed to be the reason why the two houses have a rivalry that still thrives to this very day thousands of years later._

Wow, I don't like this Salazar Slytherin character. Even if he was a real person I don't think I would even want to have run into him, he sounded absolutely horrible.

After another few hours I finished the book a third time and it started to get dark out so I headed home and once I got their I couldn't believe what I saw. My mother and father where sat on the lager sofa with a homely looking giant of a man sitting beside them, he had black hair and a beard with a little bit of grey in it and he had brown eyes, he reminded me of a taller slightly bigger version of the strange man I saw at the market the other day. The man wore brown pants, a burgundy button up shirt, a pair of big black boots with buckles on them, and a greenish brown trench coat like jacket and he was carrying a pink umbrella.

On one of the smaller sofas Cecilia sat there grinning at a young boy either her age or my age looking very uncomfortable. The boy had dark black hair and vibrant blue eyes, he wore a bluish grey t-shirt with an unbuttoned button up over top, brown pants, and worn out runners like mine.

"Olivia, what is that in your hands?" Cecilia sneered at me and went back to staring at the boy. I looked down and realized I was still holding the fiction book, no doubt mother and father where going to take it away from me because I didn't deserve anything nice. The giant like man looked over at the book in my hands and smiled.

"So you got Dumbledore's present? How do you like it?" He asked me as he sipped at the tea my mother gave him. I opened my mouth then shut it and opened it again before I spoke.

"I love it actually and Dumbledore? The headmaster of Hogwarts? He's not a real person, who are you?" The man dropped his tea cup and it smashed on the ground. My mother gasped and her and my father rushed to clean it as I tried to hide my laughter.

"Excuse me? Not a real person, oh no not again. You didn't tell her did you?" He angrily asked my parents.

"We thought that if she didn't go to the school, all her abilities would go away but they've been getting worse. After a few years that problem should be cleared up" My father told the stranger. The boy stood up with a glare on his face.

"That's not fair, especially to her. She should be able to choose for herself. You can't make her decisions for her!" He exclaimed as he gave my father a hard look. My father looked at the boy and spoke.

"Who are you to come into my house and tell me what to do?" He asked the dark haired boy in a menacing voice causing the boy to shrink back.

"Harry's right, the girl should choose what she wants to do" The giant said and everyone in the room looked at me. The atmosphere went quiet and my eyes where wide in fear.

"Well Olivia, what is your decision?" Father asked me.

"How can I choose when I have no bloody clue what is going on right now" I asked.

"You will not swear in my house you ungrateful cow!" My mother said as she slapped me in front of everyone in the room, she only did this when she was very angry. I hissed in pain and put a hand on my cheek and that's when the giant stepped in.

"You will not EVER PUT ANOTHER HAND ON THAT LITTLE GIRL AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" His voice boomed off all the walls in the house, he had his umbrella pointed at my parents and they shock in fear. As if an umbrella was going to hurt them.

"Please, tell me what in the world is going on?" I asked him as I stepped in front of the umbrella.

" You've read the book right, Olivia?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Cover to cover, it's quiet interesting actually" I said and gave a small smile. "But what does that have to do with anything?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked down at me before smiling slightly.

"Everything you read in that book Olivia is true" My face went from confused to understanding to shocked.

"Wait if that's true then does that mean I'm a…." I trailed off and the man laughed a bit and smiled before saying.

"You're a witch, Olivia"

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHHHHH SNAPS! Who saw that coming?...I DIDN'T! Not in a Harry Potter story nope, total plot twist to me how about you? (Using major sarcasm for those who didnt know) please please PLEASE review this chapter hope you liked and BYE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
